Bundle Of Joy
by mcangel1976
Summary: What if Haruhi was married to a host and found out she was pregnant? How would the other hosts react to the joyous news? Will Tamaki have a melt down at becoming such a young grandfather? Read and find out how everyone reacts and what happens when Haruhi breaks the news to her friends.
1. Annoncement

Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I do enjoy putting the characters in funny and dramatic situations in my stories though. LOL.

**A/N: So I received a phone call from a good friend, she is pregnant. YAY! She was in a bit of shock, but happy. They were not planning on kids for another two years, minimum. She had been feeling sick and they thought it was the flu. When it continued for over a week they went to the doc and found out the good news. I didn't ask how they didn't recognize any of the signs or anything, I just congratulated them. They were in enough shock, but it got me to thinking… If Haruhi were married to a host and she got pregnant, how would everyone else react to the joyous news? I apologize now for OOCness, but figure they have grown and matured and in a marriage, there will be a bit more communication. **

Haruhi took another deep breath as she was getting ready for the day. She needed to calm her stomach and right now it felt as if it was going for a roller coaster ride. It would not settle down and she didn't have anything left in there. She saw a steaming mug appear in front of her eyes and she looked to her right. Her husband was standing there holding a mug of what smelled like tea in front of her.

"My mother said that this will help with the morning sickness," he said handing the hot mug to her. He looked down at his small wife and pride swelled his chest, after three years of marriage he still felt like the luckiest man on the planet. "Why don't you sit down and drink the tea and then you can finish getting ready."

She raised her eyebrow at him and then smiled. "Fine Takashi, but if Tamaki freaks out if we are late then I will blame you," she joked.

Both of them laughed. They knew the former king of the host club was going to "freak" when he heard the news any way. He threw a fit when the neighbor started to date his daughter. He said she was too young to date someone so old because his daughter should not date someone in college, he was a freshman and she was in her second year at Ouran. Then when the wild host proposed to the natural host at her college graduation before she entered law school, he tried to forbid the engagement and told Ranka that their daughter should not be allowed to marry so young and to someone like Mori-senpai. When that didn't work and Ranka approved of the match, Tamaki wound up locking himself in his room for two days before Hunny busted down the door and the hosts pulled the king out. He came to the wedding, which happened a year later, and balled like a baby saying that he was losing his baby. Today, they were going to tell everyone that Haruhi was pregnant.

One other person knew about the soon to be bundle of joy and that was Hunny. He was sworn to secrecy and was not allowed to tell the others. His wife knew, but he could not tell the other former hosts or their wives. They were all betting on how Tamaki would react to the news, actually on how everyone would react to the news. Tamaki would just be the most comical out of the group.

The club continued after the original members started to graduate, but it wasn't the same kind of friendship that the original seven shared. The sense of family didn't permeate the group as it had done with the original group. Not even replacing Hunny and Mori with their brothers had done that. Oh, the hosts were close with the younger Haninozuka and Morinozuka, but it wasn't ever the same.

So the original seven made a pact to always stay friends and in each other lives. Once a month they got together for a luncheon, party, dinner, or something. Typically they left the wives/partners at home and just spent time with each other, but periodically they would invite their significant others to join them (Haruhi was always the exception). If someone could not make it, there was a good reason why, but that hardly ever happened. Even Kyoya made the monthly reunion a priority on his calendar.

Today was the reunion and they were having a luncheon at the third music room, their old club room. Tamaki thought it would bring a sense of nostalgia to the meeting and everyone agreed to be there.

Haruhi finished her tea and continued to sit on the couch in their room for a few more minutes. Her stomach was feeling a lot better, but she would be more than happy when the morning sickness died down and left. She looked over to her husband and watched him finish getting dressed thinking about how lucky she was and how sexy he was doing the simplest of things. She had to snap herself out of her daydreams when her cellphone rang and she answered it without looking to see who it was, "Hello?"

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you still coming today? You know daddy has missed you!" Tamaki yelled into the phone.

Haruhi face palmed. She knew she should have looked at the caller id instead of letting her husband distract her, "Tamaki, I already told you that Takashi and I will be there and we will."

"Oh, of course you must bring Mori-senpai with you," Tamaki said.

"Look, I have to finish getting ready so that we can make it on time. Don't worry, we will be there," she patiently said before hanging up the phone and groaning. Everyone had dropped the senpai, but Tamaki still insisted on using it with Mori's name. She almost laughed.

"Tamaki?" Mori asked as he walked toward Haruhi to check on her.

"Yah, he wanted to be sure that we were still coming," she laughed.

"You mean that you were still coming and that I hadn't kidnapped you?" he joked. They all knew how Tamaki was when it came to the only female host. He realized while still in high school that he had feelings for her, but she never returned them. Instead she had fallen for the quietest member of the host club and those feelings had been reciprocated. Mori and Haruhi started dating shortly after Haruhi confessed she didn't have feelings for Tamaki but for the tall silent host.

"Something like that," she smirked.

Mori helped her to stand and looked into her eyes to make sure she was alright, "Feel better?"

She brought her hand up to his cheek, "Yah, I do. The tea helped. Thank you." She stood up on her toes and pulled his head down a bit to give him a small kiss. "I have to finish getting ready." It didn't take her long to complete her task and soon the couple was on their way.

When they arrived and opened the door to the music room, they beheld a familiar sight. Tamaki was panicking wondering where his daughter was while Hikaru and Kaoru were busy mocking and teasing him. Kyoya was working on his laptop and Hunny was sitting in front of a cake. Haruhi looked down at her watch and then up at Mori and whispered, "It's high school all over again. We are only three minutes late."

"Ah," was his simple reply in addition to a nod.

The couple made their way into the room and the click of the door sounded their arrival. Five heads turned in their direction and blurs were seen making their way towards them. The others in the room could just make out, "My daughter, you finally made it safely here!" and, "Our toy has arrived!" Before the three of them could lay a finger on Haruhi though, she was swept up in her husband's arms and carried towards his cake loving cousin.

"Mori-senpai, why did you do that? We just wanted to say hi!" Tamaki wailed.

"Yah Mori, you live with her. When you are with us, you need to learn to share!" The twins said in unison.

"Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan, and Kao-Chan, if you will calm down and greet her like a normal person, maybe Takashi would let you say hi to her," Hunny said from his table offering them a glare before switching back to his sweet and innocent looking smile. He knew that his cousin was only trying to protect Haruhi in her delicate condition.

"Haruhi, if you are not happy with our neighbor any more, you just tell daddy and you can come and live with him. I will make sure you are taken care of," Tamaki said walking towards where Mori had set her down.

"No thank you Tamaki," Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh really and how would your wife feel about that Tono?" Hikaru asked with a very mischievous look on his face.

"Yah Tono, how would she feel about you bringing another woman home with you?" Kaoru added to the fire.

Finishing together, "Besides our toy should come live with us if she isn't happy with Mori." They wrapped their arms around Haruhi and pressed their faces to her.

Mori rolled his eyes. He knew this was the way it always was and it hated it, but knew they were only joking. As long as they didn't do anything that would hurt her, he would just watch.

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes, "For you information, I am very happy and don't plan on living with any of you except Takashi! Now if you will move back and give me some breathing room, I would appreciate it." Their cologne was making her feel a little nauseous and she needed a little bit of space.

"Haruhi?" Mori looked down at his wife and was worried. She was looking a little green and knew something was bothering her. It seemed the littlest things set off her morning sickness.

She offered him a small smile, "I'm fine Takashi."

Tamaki raced to a table that had a mountain of food and rushed back to her side, "Look Haruhi, daddy got you ootoro!"

"No thank you Tamaki," she politely declined. She couldn't have it since she was pregnant, but even the thought of raw fish was making her feel sicker.

"But Haruhi, I ordered this special for you. Come on just one bite," Tamaki said as he grabbed a piece of ootoro with a pair of chopsticks and forced it into her face.

Mori was quick. He grabbed the trashcan that was nearby and pushed Tamaki out of the way. He got it in front of her mouth in time for her to get sick in it instead of on Tamaki or the floor.

"Mommy our daughter is sick! You need to call an ambulance! We need to rush her to your best hospital! Don't worry my darling daughter; daddy will make sure you are taken care of!" Tamaki ran around like a maniac.

"She isn't sick, it's called pregnancy," Kyoya said calmly walking over to the couple.

Tamaki stopped. Everyone actually stopped and just looked at the couple.

"How?" Mori questioned Kyoya while he raised an eyebrow. He was rubbing his wife's back while Hunny gave her a cup of water to sip.

"She saw an Ootori doctor and I do make it my business to still keep tabs on what is happening with everyone," Kyoya smirked and then smiled a genuine smile before offering his hand to Mori to shake. When the taller man took it, Kyoya said, "Congratulations!"

"Preg-Pregnant? Haruhi is pregnant? What have you been doing to my daughter Mori-senpai?!" Tamaki turned to Mori.

Mori didn't say anything. He just raised his eyebrow at his friend and had a look of, "You can't seriously be asking me that, can you?"

"I would say that he is doing much the same things you have done and are doing with your own wife Tamaki," Kyoya smirked.

"Yah, Tono, they are married and you know what that means," the twins added teasing Tamaki.

"But she is my daughter and she isn't supposed to do those things," Tamaki said quietly from his infamous corner.

"Grow up Tamaki. She is a married woman and can do whatever she wants to with her husband," Kyoya yelled at his friend, letting his irritation show through. These were the only people he would let it show for though.

"You know Kaoru," Hikaru looked to his mirror image.

"Yes, Hikaru," Kaoru looked back.

"This means we get to design her some maternity wear!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" Kaoru said equally excited.

Haruhi groaned. She knew that was going to happen and then looked up at Kyoya when he asked how far along she was, "Didn't your sources provide you with that information?" She had to laugh at the antics as they were unfolding. "I am 12 weeks along as of yesterday," she supplied.

"Actually I knew an estimate, but didn't want to disrupt your privacy and look at your actual records," Kyoya commented.

"And you don't think being informed of my condition isn't invading my privacy?" Haruhi asked laughing. That was just who Kyoya was and he was never going to change.

Tamaki finally pulled himself out of his corner and walked up to the couple, "I can't believe my baby is going to be a mommy and that our neighbor is the father! Mother our daughter is growing up!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. They wondered if he would ever change and decided that he probably wouldn't. Hikaru and Kaoru not wanting the opportunity to tease their king a little bit more said, "So I guess that means you are going to be a grandfather, huh Tono?"

"A grandfather? I am too young to be a grandfather," Tamaki whimpered.

"Well considering you are not my real father, and he is overjoyed along with Takashi's parents, you are not going to be a grandfather," Haruhi said point blank.

Soon Tamaki was back in the corner saying that Haruhi was so mean to daddy and the twins proceeded to tease him. It was just another typical day around the host club and it did not appear that even the expectation of a baby would change that any time soon.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Let me know what you think. If you want to see what happens at the birth, let me know. I have some ideas I am tossing around for that. I wish the best and say congrats to all of the people expecting out there. **


	2. Christmas Baby Brings Peace?

**A/N: Here is the follow-up chapter. We all saw Tamaki freak out when Haruhi said that she was pregnant and now she is about to have the baby. You know that he is not going to be the calm supportive friend, that just isn't him and add to the mix Ranka, well we will see if anyone keeps their sanity. Hope everyone enjoys the bonus chapter! Merry Early Christmas…**

Chapter 2 – Christmas Baby Brings Peace?

Takashi Morinozuka is a trained warrior. He has been able to beat some of the best out there to remain a kendo champion. He thought he could handle anything, but as Haruhi's due date approached and then passed, his composure started to slip and the trained warrior became a worried husband. Of course, it didn't help that three of their friends acted like fools and over reacted about everything. The day after Haruhi's due date, he decided a day of meditation away from his friends was in order.

Haruhi looked at the calendar; her due date had been circled in red. December 22nd was supposed to be the day they welcomed their bundle of joy into the world. The baby would have his first Christmas at home a few days later. That was the way everything was planned, but this baby had other ideas. It was now December 23rd and she had a headache the size of Japan due to three dramatic idiots with the names Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She could handle them before they found out that she was pregnant, but since the day they found out, all three of them had taken to treating her like she was glass and worried about everything.

The week after they announced to the host club that she was pregnant, Mori called her at the office, "Hi Takashi."

"Hi. Tamaki is already sending people over," Mori simply said.

Those few words sent shivers down Haruhi's spine, "Who did he send?"

"Today is a baby expert to help us baby proof the house."

"Today?" She screeched.

"He called and tomorrow the interior designer is coming over to decorate the nursery," he said calmly. He knew she wasn't going to be happy about this.

"NO! The baby isn't even supposed to be here for another 28 weeks. I am going to call him and let him know that we have it covered. Since the baby person is there, go ahead and let her leave her information and we can always call her later, but honestly I think we have it covered," she directed. She was not going to let Tamaki go overboard and take charge like he tended to do.

"Ok and Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Calm down, you know how he is."

"I know. I love you too. I will see you when I get home," she grumbled. She knew how Tamaki was, but that didn't mean that she was going to let him do stuff like without discussing it with her first. She had to take charge of the situation now before he got out of hand and was planning her baby shower for next week.

After a lengthy conversation with Tamaki and finally convincing him that they didn't need his help and anything he wanted to do would have to be cleared by either her or Mori, she was exhausted and decided to call it a day. She wasn't expected in court that day and everything she needed to do, could be done at home. She needed a nap and her bed was calling her name.

The next few months proved to be a test of patience for the couple. Between Tamaki's antics and calling Haruhi whenever he read something new about pregnancies (he tended to find a lot of the things that could go wrong and it sent him into a tizzy), and the twins playing dress up the pregnant woman, they were at their wits end. Mori was more patient and was able to handle a lot more than his wife, but he even had to admit that he was ready to relocate and not tell anyone where they were.

A week before her due date, Tamaki and the twins started to call on a daily basis asking if the baby had been born. Every day they received the same answer that Haruhi still had not gone into labor and they would get a call when she did. Ranka even started to worry the closer it came to the delivery date. Add him to the mix, and they were considering having only one child instead of multiple like they originally planned.

Kyoya had tried to help keep both Ranka and Tamaki calm, but he had his limits on what he could endure and soon stopped answering their calls. He wondered how a man that had been through the birthing process with his own wife, could get himself so worked up. Tamaki hadn't had a child yet, but knew that Haruhi had the best doctors and was having a very healthy pregnancy. Both had decided to concentrate on the worry and let it spiral out of control.

Hunny tried to fend off the twins whenever they decided a surprise visit was in order during her last couple of months of pregnancy to make sure that Haruhi was truly alright. He knew that she didn't need the added stress. They tended to add to her stress instead of decreasing it.

It was now the day after her due date. She had seen her doctor the day before and everything looked fine and it was normal to go over a due date by a few days. If she didn't go into labor by the 27th, he would induce. She really hoped that the baby decided to come before that.

As her husband meditated, she decided to Google different methods to cause someone to go into labor. She was tired and ready for the baby to come out, and felt it was a logical course of action.

She didn't get very far in her search though when she heard three anxious voices down the hall. She cringed, she did not want to deal with those three today and told them as much when they had called several times earlier. The maid came in and let her know that Master Suoh and both Masters Hitachiin were waiting for her in the living room. She nodded and when the door was closed, she groaned. She wondered who she could call for reinforcements. She didn't want to bother Mori and knew that Hunny was with him, but Satoshi and Chika may be able to help. She quickly called her brother-in-law and was surprised to find that he was minutes away and had Chika in the car with him. He had been sent to drop off a package that had been received at his parent's house for her. She had never been more grateful to hear that someone was on their way than at that exact moment. She quickly told him what was going on and hung up.

Haruhi slowly made her way to the living room and hoped that Satoshi and Chika would not be too long. When she walked into the living room she braced herself, she didn't have protection and Tamaki was still over enthusiastic. When nothing happened, she looked up and saw Kyoya holding him back by the shirt collar and let out the breath she was holding.

"Mommy! Why did you stop me from greeting our daughter?" Tamaki whined.

"She doesn't need you to smother her right now! So calm down and sit!" Kyoya ordered.

Kyoya apparently had a talk with all three of them before they arrived because Haruhi noticed the twins were fidgeting in their seats, but did not attempt to stand when Haruhi entered the room. She was grateful the shadow king was on her side, "Let me guess, they called you because they couldn't get to the house?" The day before Mori instructed the guards that they were not allowed in without supervision.

"Yes, and I wanted to check on you also," he gave her a smirk.

"Haruhi give daddy a hug! I was just so worried about you and then when we were told that we weren't allowed in, we knew we had to call Mommy! Your brothers and I were so scared something happened to you," Tamaki gushed still held back by Kyoya.

"As you can see I am fine and I am still very pregnant," Haruhi said as she sat down slowly.

"What has the doctor said?" Kyoya asked curious.

"If I don't go into labor by the 27th, he will induce, but he said it was normal for pregnancies to go over the due date by a few days. He said everything looks fine and he is not worried at this point," she informed her friends.

"Yes, it is normal," Kyoya said for the benefit of Tamaki and the twins. He hoped if he said it, they would leave Haruhi alone. She didn't need the additional stress of them constantly bothering her. He stood up, "Well that is all. We will leave you alone now. Call us when anything happens."

"Kyoya you can't be serious! We just got here!" The twins said indignantly as they faced Kyoya.

"Mother, she needs her daddy to be here in case anything happens!" Tamaki said loudly.

Satoshi and Chika had just arrived and heard the last couple of remarks from the three morons. Both looked at Haruhi and Kyoya, and then rolled their eyes. Satoshi decided he needed to step in, "Actually she has Taka and us, so I think she is alright. You will be called when she goes into labor, but if you keep this up, you won't be told until they have the baby and get home from the hospital."

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the living room and saw Satoshi and Chika walking in. Both went to stand on either side of Haruhi. Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins were surprised that the threat came from Satoshi Morinozuka. Chika wasn't surprised; he was protecting his brother's wife and his unborn nephew. "I think you better take Kyoya-Senpai's suggestion and leave," Chika added.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Hikaru said.

"Actually Haruhi needs her rest and it is best if we leave. If you want to stay, you can deal with those two on your own," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and glared at the three men he came with. Amid grumbles of "fine" and "whatever", the four men left the house and returned to their own homes to wait for the anticipated call.

"Thanks guys! Kyoya was doing what he could, but you know how those three can get," she smiled her two rescuers.

"Not a problem big sis! Oh and before I forget, here is the package," Satoshi said and handed her a box.

Haruhi took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful baby blanket. She looked for a label, but there was nothing indicating who it was from. She looked up at Satoshi questioningly.

"Oh, mom must have found it! That is Taka's baby blanket. She was looking for it and couldn't seem to find it anywhere," he supplied.

Haruhi looked down at the blanket lying in the box and rubbed her hand over it. It was so soft. She couldn't wait to wrap her own baby in it, "Thank you for bringing it over." She tried to stand up to give both of them a hug, but in the end asked them to help her. It was just easier than struggling. She hugged both of them and asked if they would stay for dinner. Neither could, but both were happy to see her reaction to the blanket.

Except for a phone call from an overly dramatic and excited Ranka, the rest of the day passed without incident. She wanted something to happen with the baby. She was happy no one else bothered her, but she was ready to have her baby and found herself trying to convince him it was time to come out, "Come on, I know you want to come out now. Just break the water and let's go."

That was how Mori found her before dinner that night. Talking to her stomach and trying to convince their baby that enough was enough. He chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "He will be here soon."

She gave him a disgruntled look and then sighed, "I know, but I want him to come out now."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, "Me too."

That night she asked him to rub her back because it was really sore. He obliged and they both fell asleep wishing the baby would hurry up, if not because Haruhi was ready, but to save them from the crazy host club.

Haruhi woke up the next morning and her back was still hurting, but figured it was from carrying a bowling ball in front of her. She would ask Takashi to rub it again later. She got up and started to get ready for the day, but her back was hurting too much so she decided to lie back down next to her still sleeping husband.

When they both finally got up out of bed, it was close to noon and Mori was worried about Haruhi. Her back had never hurt her as much as it was now. He called his mother and she suggested that Haruhi was having back labor. Sure enough when he returned to the room to talk to Haruhi about calling the doctor, Haruhi came out of the bathroom and told him that her water broke and they needed to go to the hospital.

Mori would be thankful to his warrior training more than once that day. He was able to stay calm and grab her bag while he called the driver to get the car and bring it around. Next he called Ranka and his parents to let them know what was going on. His parents would call Mitsukuni and he would call the others. He remained calm as he helped his wife into the car and they drove to the hospital, although on the inside he was feeling a bit panicked.

One by one the hosts and parents arrived; each excited and some on the verge of hysterics (Ranka and Tamaki). When Tamaki arrived at the hospital, he immediately tried to run into Haruhi's room claiming since he was her father he had a right to be there, and Mori had to force him out. Ranka threw Tamaki into a wall saying that he was her real father and Tamaki was nothing more than a worm under his feet. Ranka decided he did have a right to be in the room as her father though, but Mori and Haruhi both told him no. The twins at one point tried to sneak into the room, but Hunny was able to stop them and knocked them both out. After that Kyoya stationed two guards at the room so that no one would be able to get in.

Over twelve hours later and everyone was on edge. Kyoya had sent Tamaki to his corner too many times to count and finally told him that if he got up one more time and whined about the labor or how Haruhi needed him, he would kick him out of the hospital and he would not be allowed back in. He was currently sitting quietly in his corner, his wife sitting in the chair closest to him. Ranka fainted three times and tried to rush the door several times, only to fail at each attempt. He was told one more time and Kyoya would tie him up and make him wait outside. The twins after a few attempts of trying to get past the guards, decided to stop trying. They knew they weren't going to get anywhere and they didn't want to be knocked out again like Hunny was threatening to do to them if they didn't sit down and shut up. Yes, everyone was a bit on edge, but at least bedlam was currently under control.

At 2:15 am on December 25th, Takayuki Morinozuka was born. He weighed in at 8 pounds and 7 ounces. He was 20.5 inches long and was perfect in the eyes of his parents. Mori kissed Haruhi and told her how much he loved her and was proud of her as they held their baby for the first time, and as Haruhi looked up at her husband, she saw the tears forming in his eyes.

When both mother and baby were situated, Mori walked out of the room to spread the good news to everyone that was waiting. As soon as he entered the waiting room he was attacked, "Haruhi is fine and you can see her in a little bit. The baby is perfect and is strong. His name is Takayuki."

When everyone received the good news, a wave of relief made its way through the waiting room. Tamaki and Ranka hugged each other as they cried. Even Hunny started to cry. Everyone congratulated Mori and they were ready to celebrate.

Mori's parents walked up to their eldest son and hugged him. Akira said, "You have always made me proud and now you will understand the same feelings I have for you. We both love you and Haruhi and are so proud that you made us grandparents."

Mori couldn't talk. No sounds or words came from his mouth, he could only nod and embrace his parents again.

Ranka came up to him when he extricated himself from his parents and said, "I am so happy for both of you. I know that you will take care of both of them. I can't believe that I am a grandfather." He pulled the taller man into a hug and then stepped back when Hunny attacked his cousin yelling his congratulations.

Mori finally made his way back to his wife's side and watched as she fed their new son. A sense of pride and love stronger than he ever felt before rushed over him and when his wife looked up, he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen grace his face. They had both gotten a special Christmas present that year and it would always make this Christmas just a little more special than the others.

When he leaned down and kissed her forehead after she was done feeding, he whispered, "Are you ready to be swarmed?" She looked up at him and could hear the noise coming towards her room and laughed. It was time for everyone else to meet their little Christmas package. She nodded and as Mori opened the door, the crowd flooded in.

Haruhi looked at all of her friends and family as they rushed in. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Even Tamaki and her father had their arms around each other. Well, they did say miracles happened at Christmas and this was a magical one for all of them.


End file.
